A Bleach Switcher Roo
by DragonAnime000000
Summary: What would happen if a Shinigami caption and Ichigo’s sister some how switch places? Is it Aizen’s doing, or is there a more sinister person behind it? Will Hitsugaya and Karin ever figure out how to switch back? Takes place after episode 132.
1. The Master Mind Behind the Switch…

**DAL:** Okay people this fan fic. Is like my Naruto one Through Another's Eyes. But right now I'm bleach obsessed I am righting this!

**Naruto:** How can you be bleach obsessed! What about my show?

**DAL:** Sorry but, well, how do I say this nicely. YOU NEVER LOSE! IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU CHOULD JUST LOSE A BATTLE EVERY NOW AND THEN! At least Ichigo loses every now and then.

**Ichigo:** Yeah, that's right..._hey!_

**Hitsugaya:** Just get on with the damn story even though you don't own Bleach.

**Naruto:** Or Naruto!

**Entire Bleach cast and DAL:** Go away Naruto!

* * *

**Summary:** What would happen if a Shinigami caption and Ichigo's sister some how switch places? Is it Aizen's doing, or is there a more sinister person behind it? Will Hitsugaya and Karin ever figure out how to switch back?

* * *

A Bleach Switcher-Roo

**Chapter 1**

The Master Mind Behind the Switch…Who Talks to Herself

Everything is dark; all that is visible is a pair of eyes. Yes, those eyes belong to the Master Mind Behind the Switch…Who Talks to Herself. "I know caption likes that Kurosaki girl. He's just in denial! But what can I do to make him realize that he likes her. Hmmmmm…hmmmmm…huummmm…mmmmmm...ummmmm…I know! I'll use the Chappy the Rabbit Switcher-Roo. But what does it do? Uhhhhh…who cares I'll use it anyway!"

"Matsumoto! Who are you talking to?" a voice yelled.

"Uhhh…" the 'Master Mind' said, "no one!"

And so in the cover of night the Master Mind Behind the Switch…Who Talks to Herself put her plain in motion and used Chappy the Rabbit Switcher-Roo. What will happen to the poor, poor victims?

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short. I wanted to start it before I go to bed. It is 1:18 am and I am tired I'll try updating tomorrow…or today…oh you get the point!

Please review! Even if you don't have an account you can still review!


	2. Phone Troubles

**Note: **It is going to get confusing because Hitsugaya and Karin switched bodies. If I ever say Karin I'll be referring to Karin in Hitsugaya's body and if I ever say Hitsugaya I'll be referring to Hitsugaya in Karin's body. And sorry for taking so long to update. I'm working on my own story so I'm busy with that.

"Normal talking"

(**A/N** author note)

'_Thoughts'_

**(Footnotes)**

"_Talking on the phone."_

'_**Hyorinmaru speaking'**_

**Itachi: …**

**Ulquiorra: …**

**Itachi: …**

**Ulquiorra: …**

**Itachi: …**

**Ulquiorra: …**

**Itachi: …**

**Ulquiorra: …**

**Itachi: …** This person doesn't own Naruto

**Ulquiorra: **or Bleach

**Itachi: **What kind of name is Bleach?

**Ulquiorra: …**

**Itachi: …**

**Ulquiorra: …**

**Itachi: …**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Phone Troubles

Karin yawned as she sat up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Soon she realized something, _'Who the hell are these people in my room?' _she thought as she looks at the three sleeping figures. _'Wait a minute! This isn't even my house! Were the hell am I? What if I was kidnapped in my sleep? What about Yuzu? Is Yuzu okay!? Calm down, I need to calm down. It looks like they're sleeping so I'll just sneak out and find Yuzu.'_

Karin successfully snuck out of the room without waking anybody up. She looked around and went to the nearest door. She then, quietly turned the knob. The room, turned out to be the bathroom. Karin looked at the mirror expecting to see her reflection, but she didn't. Instead of seeing herself staring back at her she saw Toshiro staring back at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" She yelled, but it wasn't even her voice. Karin metal cursed herself when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Captain! Are you alright?!" A female voice said.

"Uh…yeah…um just a spider."

"Captain, you're afraid of spiders?"

"Well," another voice cut in, "spiders are very hideous. Unlike me."

When the voices faded away Karin thought to her self, _'Wait, if I'm somehow in Toshiro's body…then does that mean Toshiro is in my body? I better call; Toshiro has a cell phone…right?' _Karin reached into the pockets of her shihakushô **(1)** and sure enough she pulled out Hitsugaya's phone and dialed her home phone number.

"Hello?" A perky voice of a _little _girl answered. **(2)**

"Uh…who is this?" Karin asked.

"_(gasp) Captain Icy! Oh, oh, oh is Shiny Head's head still shiny? 'Cause Shiny Head wouldn't be Shiny Head without a shiny head!"_

"Uh…what?"

"_Yes or no!?"_

"Uh…no?"

"_(sniff sniff) Waaaaaaaaah! Shiny Head's head isn't shiny!!!!! Waaaaaaaa-"_ Karin had it, so she just hung up. _'Okay, remember to never use Toshiro's cell phone again.'_

Karin then started to pace the small bathroom. _'Damn what should I do…maybe this is just a dream, and I'm just dreaming.'_ To Karin's horror someone knock on the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya are you almost done!? Orihime only has one bathroom and you taking longer than Yumichika! What are you doing! Hurry up I need to go to the bathroom damn it!"

Karin gulped as she slowly turned the doorknob. When she had the door open she was face to face with a man with a very, very shiny bald head. Right then the bald dude practically leaped into the bathroom and slammed the door. _'Well that was, odd' _she thought to herself. _'What, did he say Orihime?' _Karin looks around the hallway and saw heaven itself. _'A phone! A normal phone! And not one of those weird ones that Toshiro has.' _That was the thought that went through her head as she sprinted down the hallway towards the phone.

She skidded to a halt in front of it and quickly dialed her home phone number.

"_Heeeeeellllllllllooooo, Kurosaki Clinic! How may we help yooooooooou!!!!!???"_

'_Oh great, the goat chin, he's never goanna let me live this one down'_ "Uh…is Karin there?"

"_Oh my god, a boy!"_

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin is a normal man (**A/N** no he isn't!). He also lives a normal life (**A/N** no he doesn't!), until the day a boy calls asking for Karin. That day has come, and he does the only logical thing to do…go French on the poor boy. 

"_Uh…yeah, can I speak to Karin?"_

"…Quoi** (3)**?"

"_Can I speak to Karin?"_

"Quoi?"

"_Can I speak to Karin!?"_

"Quoi?"

"_Can I speak to Karin!?"_

"Quoi?"

"_Can I speak to Karin!?"_

"Quoi?"

Then the person on the other side of the line hung up and Isshin smiled to himself. _'My work here is done. Oh! I should go get some ice cream to celebrate!'_

* * *

Karin hung up the phone with her eye twitching. _'Stupid goat chin.'_

"Caaaaaptain, who's 'Karin?'" a voice asked from behind. Karin look over her (**A/N **or his, or you get the point) shoulder to see a fairly large breasted woman standing behind her. _'Hm…where have I seen this woman before?'_ "Oh! Is it that girl you where stalking?"

Karin got one of those O.O faces and Matsumoto lit up. "It is that girl you where stalking! Well, I guess I have some work to do!" Rangiku said before she ran off.

'_Well, that was odd…hm…is Toshiro really a stalker? I'll have to ask him sometime Well, I guess I'll try talking home again.'_

Karin was about to dial the phone when she heard a voice in her head. _**'Well this is quite interesting'**_

Karin was silent…

'_What the-, who the hell are you'_

'_**Who am I? I'm the one who is supposed to be asking that girl. You are the one that does not belong here.'**_

'_Okay, first I wake up in Toshiro's body and now I'm hearing a voice. This means, one: I'm dreaming. Or two: I'm completely crazy. I think I like option 1 better.'_

'_**I can grantee you're not dreaming. But you just might be crazy. But unfortunately I'm real and you really did end up in the boy's body.'**_

'_Okay random voice, I do not like you.'_

'_**I'm not just a random voice I'm Hyorinmaru.'**_

'_Now the random voice has a name, oh joy"_

All the sudden Karin saw a huge dragon. He is blue and looks like ice. _'So the random voice is a dragon.'_

'_**Girl you better learn some respect.'**_

'_Hey! I have a name too!'_

'_**I'm aware of that.'**_

'_Man, this gay is so much like Toshiro it ticks me off.'_

'_**I can hear you.'**_

Karin like out a long annoyed "Uhhhhh" and said "This is going to be a long day.

* * *

1- The name of the shinigami uniform. 

2- I'm not sure if the shinigami's phone can call people from the real world or not, but in this fic they can't, so instead of calling home Karin called Yachiru.

3- Quoi is what in French

**Do you people want me to make Karin have the power of a shinigami too? Like in her own body? And have Hitsugaya her the voice of Karin's zanpakuto? And what would you want Karin's zanpakuto? I'll only put that in if more that half of the reviewers want it.**


End file.
